Painful Experience
by Kurosaki Mitsuki IchiHina
Summary: Kaien ditugaskan untuk mengawasi kota Hiroshima. Ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang sangat mengerikan di sana. Summary aneh. Warning: Kaien POV, OOC, Typos, GaJe. Dedicated to Serena Akako Yuu. Mind to RnR?


A/N: Untuk pertama kalinya Mitsu mencoba membuat Genre Tragedy. Sebenarnya sih Mitsu enggak bisa buat Genre selain Genre Humor. Tapi gara-gara mau coba-coba buat jadi deh Fic ini

Mitsu sama sekali tidak meniru Fic orang lain. Gomen kalau ada yang mirip

Di Fic ini Mitsu terinspirasi gara-gara tadi di sekolah Mitsu pas pelajaran Sejarah nonton Film Hiroshima

Film nya keren. Sedih lihat banyak yang terluka. Apalagi yang meninggal

Sebenarnya sih Mitsu mau buat Chara nya Ichigo. Tapi setelah Mitsu pikir-pikir kan Ichigo itu masih muda. Masa pas tahun 1945 udah hidup?

Makanya Mitsu coba cari Chara lain yang Shinigami dan Mitsu memilih Kaien

Rencananya sih Mitsu mau buat Kaien itu IC. Tapi kok lama-lama jadi OOC ya?

Pokoknya baca aja ya Fic Mitsu. Selamat membaca ^_^

Dedicated to **Serena Akako Yuu**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Painful Experience © Kurosaki Mitsuki

Warning: Kaien POV, OOC, Typos, GaJe

* * *

6 Agustus 1945, Jepang, Hirsohima.

Hari ini aku bertugas ke dunia nyata di Jepang, tepatnya di kota Hiroshima untuk mengawasi kota ini.

Sebenarnya sih Kuchiki (Rukia) juga tadi ingin ikut datang membantuku. Tapi aku menolaknya karena ini hanyalah tugas mudah.

Kulihat sekelilingku. Tempat ini sangat indah. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang serta tumbuhannya yang sangat hijau.

Semua orang melewatiku seakan aku tidak ada. Yah… Memang mereka tidak bisa melihatku. Aku inikan roh. Hahaha…

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling dulu karena dari tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan muncul Hollow.

Sudah sekitar 1 jam aku berkeliling. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di dekat sungai yang airnya sangat jernih. Kuambil sedikit airnya dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku lalu aku menuangkannya ke dalam mulutku. Segar sekali rasanya.

Tiba-tiba kudengar ada sekumpulan anak yang sedang berlari. Sepertinya mereka sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka. Kelihatannya mereka senang sekali.

Kebetulan tidak ada kerjaan, aku mengikuti mereka.

Mereka berlari ke sebuah sekolah yang lumayan besar. Di sana banyak anak yang seumuran dengan mereka dan juga sedang bermain.

Aku berdiri sambil bersandar di bawah pohon yang rindang. Nyaman sekali.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang lumayan bising. Bukan. Bukan suara anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu. Suaranya berasal dari langit.

Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku ke atas untuk melihat suara apa itu.

Ada sebuah benda yang sedang terbang. Benda itu memiliki 2 –yang sepertinya sayap.

Apa itu? Apa mungkin itu pesawat? Benda yang pernah kudengar dari salah satu Shinigami yang sebelumnya pernah berkunjung ke dunia nyata?

Benda yang sepertinya pesawat itu menjatuhkan suatu benda yang tidak kuketahui apa itu.

Silaunya matahari membuatku harus memicingkan mataku.

Di sekitarku pun sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang juga menyadari benda itu. Mereka juga melihat ke atas –ke arah benda itu sepertiku.

Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk.

Dengan secepat kilat, aku berShunpo pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

Tidak tahu ke arah mana aku akan pergi, yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah aku harus menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sekitar beberapa puluh detik –Tidak sampai 1 menit sejak aku melihat benda itu, tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar. Ledakan itu menghancurkan semua bangunan, tumbuhan, dan segalanya yang berada di jangkauannya.

Beruntung aku sudah berada jauh dari tempat itu. Jika tidak, mungkin saja aku sudah hancur menjadi debu.

Hei, jangan sangka Shinigami itu tidak bisa mati. Shinigami juga bisa mati. Memang kami bisa bertahan hidup lebih dari manusia biasa. Tapi jika kami mendapat luka cukup besar bisa saja kami mati dan menjadi partikel yang menyusun Soul Society.

Aku menatap ke arah ledakan itu berasal. Muncul asap yang sangat banyak.

Aku menelan ludahku saking takutnya. Dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak, aku kembali ke tempat itu lagi.

Sampai di tempat itu, mataku terbelalak.

Semua bangunan hancur. Tidak ada satu bangunan pun yang masih utuh. Tumbuhan juga hancur. Rata dengan tanah. Di sana sini masih tersisa api.

Banyak mayat manusia yang tergeletak di tanah. Mungkin jumlahnya ratusan bahkan ribuan.

Rasanya bayangan pemandangan di sekitarku bagaikan neraka.

Ke mana suara tawa anak-anak yang riang tadi? Ke mana tanaman yang sangat rindang tadi? Ke mana semua bangunan yang berdri dengan kokoh tadi? Ke mana?

Tak sengaja aku mendengar sebuah suara. Aku cepat-cepat menuju ke asal suara itu.

Ada seorang anak yang sepertinya masih berumur 6 tahun berhasil hidup. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya sudah gosong. Bahkan sepertinya anak itu tidak memiliki kulit lagi.

"To… long… Okaa-san… Otou-san…" rintih anak itu sambil berusaha menjulurkan tangannya.

Saat aku berjalan mendekati anak itu untuk menolongnya, tiba-tiba tangan anak itu terjatuh. Dia juga sudah tidak bersuara lagi.

Apa anak itu… mati?

Tubuhku terjatuh ke tanah dengan lututku masih menopang tubuhku.

Aku memukul tanah dengan sekuat tenaga. Tidak peduli apakah tanganku akan berdarah atau tidak.

Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Sial!

Aku memukul tanah berkali-kali. Dapat kurasakan tangan ku sepertinya sudah berdarah. Perih. Tangan ku yang berdarah terasa nyeri. Tapi rasa nyerinya tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa nyeri di hatiku.

Aku pun berdiri dengan perlahan.

Sekali lagi aku berShunpo tanpa tujuan.

Ketika aku sedang berShunpo, aku melihat ada banyak orang yang sedang berkumpul.

Penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan, aku berShunpo ke sekumpulan orang itu.

Ternyata mereka berkumpul di sebuah sungai yang satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin paling selamat di sekitar sini.

Semua orang itu keadaannya tidak beda jauh dengan anak yang kulihat tadi. Kulit mereka sudah berwarna hitam karena gosong. Ada yang tergores dan berdarah. Ada juga yang kulitnya sudah tidak ada. Bahkan ada yang wajahnya sudah tidak mempunyai hidung lagi.

Ada beberapa orang yang menceburkan diri mereka ke dalam sungai itu. –Mungkin untuk mendapatkan airnya. Lalu beberapa orang lainnya juga ikut menceburkan diri dan menimpa orang lain sehingga ada beberapa yang tenggelam.

Aku hanya mampu menatap miris mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat kulakukan.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tiba-tiba turun hujan. Tapi hujannya berbeda dengan hujan yang biasa. Hujan kali ini berwarna hitam.

Semua orang membuka mulut mereka untuk meminum air hujan itu. Mungkin bagi mereka itu adalah hujan penuh berkat.

Tunggu… Air hujan nya berwarna hitam. Untuk sekali lagi mataku terbelalak. Air hujan ini berwarna hitam karena debu radioaktif dari ledakan tadi. Berarti air ini tidak boleh diminum! Karena dapat menyebabkan keracunan.

"Hei! Jangan diminum!" aku berteriak berkali-kali untuk mengingatkan mereka. Sayangnya karena aku roh, mereka tidak dapat mendengarku.

Apa lagi-lagi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan? Khh… Ternyata meskipun aku menduduki jabatan kursi ke-2 sebagai Fukutaichou di Divisi 13 aku sama sekali tidak berguna…

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku sekuat-kuatnya. Tangan ku yang tadi sudah berdarah sekarang makin banyak mengeluarkan darah lagi.

Tak lama kemudian hujan pun reda.

Aku terus berdiri dengan posisi yang tidak berubah.

Tidak peduli sudah berapa jam aku dari tadi diam dengan posisi ini. Aku terus berpikir apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk menolong mereka.

Siang pun berganti malam. Malam berganti pagi.

Aku masih terus berdiri. Aku pun tidak peduli aku lapar atau tidak. Haus atau tidak. Lelah atau tidak.

Di sekelilingku ada banyak orang yang lebih kesakitan. Mereka juga lapar. Mereka juga haus. Mereka juga lelah. Kondisi mereka sangat parah. Tidak mungkin aku asyik-asyik istirahat sementara mereka sangat kesakitan.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Sudah bertambah orang yang tidak bergerak. Sepertinya mereka sudah mati.

Aku sebenarnya ingin memakai Kidou ku untuk mengobati mereka. Sayangnya orangnya sangat banyak. Kidou ku tidak akan cukup untuk mengobati mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara lagi. Kali ini tidak hanya suara orang saja. Ada suara yang sepertinya suara… mesin!

Cepat-cepat kutolehkan wajahku ke arah suara itu. Beberapa orang lainnya yang masih hidup dan sepertinya juga menyadari suara itu ikut menoleh ke arah suara itu juga.

Ada banyak mobil-mobil –Aku tahu itu mobil karena pernah diceritakan oleh Shinigami yang lain- yang sedang menuju ke sini.

Beberapa orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu turun sambil membawa beberapa peralatan yang aku tidak tahu peralatan apa itu.

Mereka menggotong orang-orang yang terluka itu lalu membawa nya ke dalam sebuah tempat yang dibangun dengan sangat sederhana.

Mereka mengobati semua orang yang terluka itu. Sementara itu semua mayatnya dipisahkan dengan yang masih hidup. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa mereka melakukan itu.

Kini aku bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Minimal sekarang tidak separah tadi. Sudah ada yang menolong mereka.

Kupu-kupu neraka pun datang. Aku mendengarkan pesan yang disampaikan kupu-kupu neraka itu lalu mengangguk.

Aku diperintahkan untuk kembali ke Soul Society.

Kutarik Zanpaktou ku yang tergantung di pingganggku lalu menusukkan nya ke udara kosong dan memutarnya. Muncullah sebuah pintu di hadapanku serta seekor kupu-kupu neraka. Aku lalu masuk ke dalam pintu itu diikuti dengan kupu-kupu neraka itu yang menggekor di belakangku.

Sedikit demi sedikit pintu itu pun menutup. Sebelum pintunya menutup sepenuhnya, aku melihat sekali lagi ke arah mereka.

"Semoga kalian baik-baik saja," gumamku pelan. Setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, pintu itu pun menutup sepenuhnya.

Saat aku baru saja sampai di Divisi 13, Kuchiki langsung menyambutku.

"Okaeri, Kaien-dono," sahut Kuchiki sopan.

"Tadaima," balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dunia nyata nya? Mengasyikkan?" tanya Kuchiki.

"Yah… Sangat…" jawabku dengan senyum terpaksa, 'Sangat menyakitkan.'

Tak lama kemudian Miyako pun datang ikut menyambutku.

Aku menatap ke langit sambil berdoa dalam hati. Semoga kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

* * *

~O~W~A~R~I~

Hyaaaaa... Aneh banget... Betulan...

Jarang-jarang Mitsu bisa buat Fic Oneshot

Sudahlah... Sudah terlanjur diketik pun... Biarkan saja... *Angin berhembus*

Mitsu mau bilang sekali lagi kalau Fic ini SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENIRU

Mitsu paling benci yang namanya Plagiat

Beruntung Fic Mitsu jelek makanya enggak ada yang mau Plagiat. Hehehe...

Fic ini mungkin agak mirip dengan Fic nutmeg-not-head-senpai yang judulnya JAGGED JUNCTION

Tapi Mitsu tidak menirunya! *Teriak pakai mic*

Mind to RnR?


End file.
